For a motorcycle, combinations have heretofore been adopted in which a tubeless tire is fitted to a cast wheel, and a tube tire containing a tube inside is fitted to a spoke wheel. This is because of a structural reason, that is, since spokes penetrate a rim, there is difficulty in using the tubeless tire.
However, a spoke wheel to which a tubeless tire can be fitted has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-6601, the spoke wheel having the aim of combining the advantages of a tubeless tire and the advantages of a spoke wheel. FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-6601 is a cross section along the radial direction of a conventional tubeless-tire spoke wheel. A plurality of spokes 30 (with regard to reference numerals, ones used in the publication are used hereinbelow) which are attached to a hub, which is at the center of the wheel, in a state where the spokes are outwardly directed from the hub, are attached to a rim 11, and a tire T is fitted to the rim 11.
The rim 11 includes a pair of tubular hollow portions 12 and 13 integrally, and the tubular hollow portions 12 and 13 are disposed between a plane P at the middle of the wheel and flanges 24 and 25, respectively, the flanges supporting a bead portion of the tire T.
In addition, an end of the spoke 30 is attached to a seat portion 33 in the rim 11 via a fastening nipple 31. This is one in which through holes, through which spokes 30 are passed, are made in the seat portions 32 and 33 along outer walls 22 and 23 of the tubular hollow portions 12 and 13.
However, since, as is apparent from FIG. 2, the seat portions 32 and 33 have to be disposed more outward than the flanges 24 and 25, the positions of the seat portions 32 and 33 are limited, and thus, it has been difficult to freely select the attachment position of the spoke 30. That is, the degree of flexibility in the design for the attachment position of the spoke is small.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a tubeless-tire spoke wheel capable of increasing the degree of flexibility in the design for the attachment positions of spokes.